Noticing
by heroesandsaviors
Summary: short stories of how the gods and demigods alike first noticed the sizzling chemistry/relationship between Will Solace and a certain Mr Di Angelo.
1. Hazel

Hazel first noticed when she was unexpectedly staying at Camp Half Blood. Nico came back to the Hades cabin, past curfew, with a grin that the Cheshire cat would be proud of. Nico looked around the cabin, eyes skimming over Hazel. He did a double take when he spotted her.

"Hazel! What are you doing here?" Nico exclaimed, coming over and scooping Hazel into his arms.

Hazel smiled, gold eyes glittering. "Thought I'll drop by. I may have forgotten about the time difference;and by the time I got here, it was dinnertime, and I decided to stay the night."

Nico grinned and stood. "Well! That's great. I feel disgusting, mind if I go take a shower first? We can talk later!"

Hazel made a face, like what he just said was physically hurting her. "I don't understand how you can take a "shower," why not just come to Camp Jupiter every day, and take a nice Roman bath?"

He shook his head, and said "because traveling across the country would be hard without shadow traveling, and since I'm currently on hiatus with and I quote from Will Solace, the man himself, my "creepy underworld shit."

"Who's Will Solace?" Hazel smirked.

Nico suddenly turned very red and cut eye contact with her, looking like he regretted his entire life. She smiled knowingly, and forced her most innocent voice. "Seriously Nico! Who's this Will?"

Still avoiding eye contact, he mumbled, "he's just a friend."

"Uh huh." Nico glared at her. Normally, Hazel would shudder and look away, but her brother's tomato red face kind of ruined it; she grinned wider.

"Alright! Go take your little shower." Hazel flopped around on her bed, secretly grateful that her brother has finally found somebody that made him smile like that.

She made a mental note to interrogate Piper first thing tomorrow morning

** A/N**

**i decided to do this while currently on writers block from oh my gods!**

**kkkk hope you enjoy. im not sure how many chapters this will be. **

**xx**


	2. Jason

Jason first noticed when Will walked out of the daily Apollo against Ares basketball game. Jason watched with shock as he walked into the Hades cabin, without knocking. He looked back and forth between the other guys on the court, and the Hades cabin. To his surprised, they just carried on with the game. Jason furrowed his 'brows, and walked swiftly over to the basketball court.

"What was that?" He asked the guy sitting on the bench watching the game.

He turned around, and Jason resisted the urge to smack his forehead. Jason recognized the guy as Jakob, son of Apollo; who was best known for his lack of patience, and horrifying attitude. Oh, and he was also hated Will Solace with a passion. Basically, he was the last person to ask, about what Will was doing.

"What was what?" Jakob asked, looking confused.

"Why did Will just ditch the game?"

Jakob scowled, like he did every time somebody mentioned Will. "Who knows, he's been doing that all week. One minute he's all pumped to play, and the next he disappeared and won't appear again until after curfew. "

"That's strange..." Jason mumbled.

"You're telling me." Jakob retorted, turning to watch the game again.

"Why is he going into the Hades cabin, though?"

Jakob turned back around, looking irritated. "How am I suppose to know? Go ask him!"

Jason glared at him, and without another word, walked away. Making a split decision, he walked towards the cabin Will disappeared into. Jason knocked on the door, and waited. He heard a muffled "hold on," and a lot of fumbling. The door swung open abruptly, and in the doorway stood Nico Di Angelo,with his hair mussed up - like he was running his fingers through it for hours, and a oversize Camp Half-Blood tshirt.

Jason raised his eyebrows, as Nico, who was panting, said nervously, "hey, uh Jason."

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, now suspicious.

"Uhhhhhh..." Nico was lost for words.

Jason waited. "I was uh Iris Messaging Hazel... uhhhhhh... she and uhmmmm Frank are having uh.. problems... with their uh relationship?" Nico sounded confused. "yeah..."

Jason's eyebrows disappeared into his fringe, despite the fact that he knew Nico was lying. "Their relationship? And she's asking ... you?"

Nico blushed, and nodded.

Jason sighed, and decided to steer this conversation away from Nico's ridiculous lie. "Well that doesn't explain why you're wearing Will Solace's shirt."

Nico laughed nervously, and said "whaaaat? This is my shirt!"

"You don't own a Camp Half-Blood shirt, Nico" Jason deadpanned.

Nico sighed, defeated. He opened the door wider, and walked back into the cabin. Jason followed him, hestiantly.

"Will, you can come out of the closet now." Nico said, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

A door that Jason didn't see when he first entered opened, and out clambered Will Solace, shirtless. Jason wasn't sure why he was surprised; he knew that Will was in here, and he also knew that Nico was wearing his shirt.

"In what way, Nico?" Will said cheekily, winking at the son of Hades,"in what way?"

Nico's face turned bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>rewviewreviewreview<strong>

**x**

**heroesandsaviors**


End file.
